


Chemical Reactions - Part 24

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 24 Summary: You seem to be moving on. Is Barry?





	Chemical Reactions - Part 24

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to my amazing friend and beta @thinkwritexpress-official!! Hope ya’ll like it! Please let me know! Comments give me life! We're almost done!

Barry had contemplated for only a split second going to a bar instead of Jitters that night he saw you with Julian. How else would he get you off his mind?

But Barry is not one to depend on alcohol. He numbs himself with his part-time internship at the CCPD Crime Lab  and TV. He goes to work. Then goes home and sits on the couch. If he’s not at his own apartment, he’s at Joe’s…doing the exact same thing, only eating better.

And through it all, through the heartbreak, sleepless nights, greasy food and poor hygiene, Barry hopes that you’re doing better. He wouldn’t want you to see him like this and he wouldn’t want you to feel like this either. At the moment all he can assume is that you are doing better.  It just kills him to know that you might be doing better because of some dude named  _Julian Albert._

“Have you met him?” he asks Cisco one day. The two of them are drinking beers at Barry’s apartment, watching baseball.

“Who? Julian? No.” Cisco responds after a quick sip. “I’ve heard about him through Caitlin. Says nice things but it doesn’t sound serious.”

“You didn’t see the way she was hanging on him.” Barry grimaces, rubbing his forehead with white knuckles. “He called her  _‘love’_  and  _‘darling’._  Working that British charm of his,” Barry mocks Julian’s accent and Cisco chuckles.

“Dude, he sounds dreamy.” Cisco guffaws. He dodges a pillow. “Hey man, seriously though, you two were perfect for each other. Totally into each other. If it’s meant to be, you’ll find your way back to her.”

“But at what cost?” he says it, knowing that’s exactly what you’d say as well.

“I don’t know man. I wish you’d told us about the Patty Spivot situation. Maybe me, Ronnie, and Cait could’ve stood up for you as a character witness…”

“Nah man, I wouldn’t want you guys to risk your jobs too. Y/N wouldn’t want that either.” Barry takes a deep swig from his beer and slumps deeper into the couch. “What’s done is done. I just want Y/N to be happy.”

“Yeah man, but Barry…what about you?”

Barry turns up the TV.

———–

“What an interesting exhibit. Don’t you think, darling?” Julian asks you, squeezing your hand as the two of you walk out of the natural history museum. The doors lock behind you; you didn’t realize you’d been there so long.

“Yeah, I don’t usually go to the museum on my free time. I haven’t been to the museum since I took my kids on a field trip there. Didn’t really pay attention to the exhibits back then, I guess.”

“Of course, you were probably watching the children?”

“Yeah, lost a few of them to the T.Rex. Went right through him though.” You only offer a half smile with your joke.

Barry had been a chaperone on that field trip.

 _“I’d bonk you over the head, throw you over my shoulder, and take you back to my cave,”_  he’d teased you, his hand molding to the small of your back. You’d been standing in front of a Neanderthal display.  _“Barry like Y/N,”_  he’d grunted, nipping at the shell of your ear.

You’d laughed hard enough for tears to come to your eyes the last time you’d been at the museum.

You didn’t laugh this time.

Julian was so intelligent, reading off all exhibit panels and offering his own colorful commentary. You liked it. You really did. It’s the same experience and gives you the same thrill as when you’d watch an interesting special on History Channel or nature documentaries.

Julian laughs at your joke, like he always does. It’s not a terrible trait. You are hilarious, after all. You just miss how Barry would have his own witty comeback.

Dammit. Why do you keep comparing Julian to Barry?! You need to stop. You’re not giving Julian a proper chance and he’s really been a wonderful person to date. You could see yourself dating him for a long time. Until you get bored.

“Hey, Y/N?” Julian pulls you to a stop. “You alright? You seem preoccupied.” His hand cups your face and you lean into it.

“Yeah, I am. I’m okay,” you reassure him. “I’m just a little distracted. With the new school year starting soon and stuff…” It’s only a few weeks away.

“Of course, I understand, love. If you need help taking your decorations and supplies to your classroom, I’d happy to help.”

“I’d appreciate that,” you smile, genuinely appreciative.

“I’ve had a great time with you these last couple of weeks,” Julian starts to say.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’m so fortunate to have seen you that day at the cafe. Most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” He smiles as you blush, looking down from his tender gaze. “I mean it. I’m a lucky man, Y/N.” Julian starts to lean in. You pucker your lips and lightly meet his, sharing a sweet moment or two. His lips are chapped but faintly taste and smell like coconut. The tip of his tongue touches your upper lip and you briefly let him in before he pulls himself back only a few centimeters. His short blonde beard and mustache still manage to prickle your skin.

“Would you like to come home with me tonight?” he whispers. “Have some wine by the fire?” he smirks, knowing how ridiculous he sounds. He is not without a sense of humor, it’s just different, but you don’t mind. You do genuinely like him and your kisses share passion and pleasure. You lean in and kiss him again.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

————————————

You take Julian up on his offer to help you move into your classroom when the end of August comes around. He’s impressed by the campus even though he’s seen the inside of far more prestigious schools; he’s even lectured at a few.

“Children going to this school must go to exceptional universities, yes?”

“I wouldn’t know. Most of my kids are five or more years away from going to college. I’ll let you know,” you giggle.

“Ah, yes. Makes sense.” Julian grins. He’s wearing a pair of jeans with his plaid button up shirt. He’s forgone his usual suit vest and tie. It’s the most dressed down you’ve seen him…in public. He wears matching pajamas to bed. “Do you get moved around often? Or are you usually in this wing of the school?”

“The electives move around more,” you give as an answer.

“That Barry chap I met a while back? What about him? Thought I might drop by and see his room. Forensic science is a fascinating subject to be offered at a grade school.”

It’s the one detail you’d been trying to avoid. When the room assignments had been distributed, you’d checked for Caitlin and Ronnie and even Cisco but you’d tried your damndest to avoid checking for Barry’s name.

“Not really sure,” you shrug. “He used to be a substitute but he’s full time now. Not sure where they’d put him.”

“Oh well. Some other time. He seemed pleasant.”

Julian must remember their introduction quite differently.

The two of you take a short break after unpacking and decorating the room to give Julian a more thorough tour. You’re surprised to experience some pride as Julian expresses his impressions. His eyes are providing a fresh perspective of Central City Academy and you’re commitment to the school is renewed.

You love your job. You love your classroom. You love your kids. You love the faculty.

That might just include the man with green eyes crossing the courtyard with Cisco Ramon by his side. By a mere coincidence, they’re heading straight in your direction.

“Ah, Mr. Allen! How are you?” Julian greets Barry with a handshake and introduces himself to Cisco. Julian doesn’t seem to notice you avoiding eye contact with Barry.

This isn’t awkward. No, not at all.


End file.
